Balance of the Elements
by Luna2
Summary: My dad made me edit out the cusswords. You dont have to reveiw, cause usualy when people review my fanfics, its pointing out mistakes and such. .
1. Default Chapter Title

The Elemental Balance  
  
  
AN: This fanficiotn is based on happenings in a Pokemon RPG Im a member of. In this fanfic, all the legendary birds are siblings. I like to call it The Elemental Balance Disastor fer some reason. Aslo, heres a little charecter guide;  
  
Sletia-The Articuno, turned into a human as punishmnet from the gods, and falls in love with Ash Ketchum  
Thunderspark-The stubborn Zapdos, never says much, and is undecided as to wether or not Ash should marry Sletia.  
Icefyre-The Lugia and oldest of all the legendary family, people tend to listen very cloesy to what Icefyre says  
Sunburst-The Ho-oh, probably hates Ash the most and doesnt think much before she acts, extremely protective of Sletia  
Starflame-The Moltres, and probably the one who hates humans the most. Moltres is very much like Sunburst, in ways of irrationalty (sp?)  
Ash-Head over heels in love with Sletia, not about to give up no matter what the Legendary Birds have to say about it.  
  
Ok, finally, the story:  
  
  
Sletia stood proudly on her ice island, wings outstreched, she screeched out a challenge to all trainers who might be listening, openly flaming all humans. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.  
"Sletia, what have you become?" It boomed, she looked around confusedly and didnt say anything.  
"You're to proud, why do you hate humanity so much? I hate to do this, but I must punish you" With those words, Sletia began to change. She screeched loudly, it felt as if all her feathers were being pulled out, her bones filling with sludge, and her wings melting away. Finaly, in the place of the once proud legendary bird, lay a shivering woman, with hair the color of Articuno's feathers, and amber eyes.  
  
She heard a voice and looked up  
"Hey Ma'am. What are you doing all the way out here?" said Ash (Age 18 now, FYI)concern filling his eyes.  
"Who are you?! Go away! I hate humans! Get off my island!" She cried  
"Woah, hey, take it easy ma'am, your a human to, you know" He said, backing up.  
Sletia looked herself over. Indeed, she was a human, but that made no diffrene. She looked back up at Ash and glared at him   
"That makes no diffrence! I dont need your help! Leave me alone you filthy little human!" Ash looked confused, and replied  
"I'm afraid I cant do that. I can see your very cold, and I cant leave you here to die, ma'am" he said uncertanly.  
"I wont die! I know how to take care of myself, stupid!" She ranted. "If you dont leave me alone I'll get my brotheres and sisters to kill you!" She made a feeble attempt you hit Ash. He seemed unimpressed.  
"Do you take medicatation or something?" He asked "Becuase if you do, we should get you to a hospital" he said, alarmed at Sletia's behavior  
"No! I'm fine, I told you that already you inso-you insolent. . .little. . .isolent little. . ." Before she could finish, Sletia collapsed on the cold, hard ground, sobbing and shaking.   
"I'm. .I'm. . ." She could no longer talk. Ash kneeled down beside her and got her back to sitting position.   
"First, tell me your name" He said gently.  
"I. . .I. . ." Sletia squinted up at him. He reached down a hand to help her up, and she got to her feet. Emotionally and physically exhausted, she allowed herself to be carried out from under the icy shade of the trees by Ash.  
"Well, anyways, I'm Ash Ketchum, and who might you be?" He said with a grin and a bow.  
"I'm. . .My name is. . .Sletia. . ." She murmured.   
"Do you need a lift home?" He asked "You shouldnt be here out here, its way to cold" She felt a heavy coat drpaed around her shoulders, and she looked up at him.  
"I d-dont have a home." She said, her teeth clacking.   
"Thats a problem, now isnt it?" He bit his lip "Tell you what, I'll give you a ride back to pallet on my Pidgeot, any you can live with me for a couple days till your on your feet. How's that sound?" She nodded weakly. Ash whistled, and Pidgeot flew out of nowhere and landed nearby.  
  
As they flew to Pallet, tears filled Sletia's eyes, and she wondered if she'd ever be ablt fly again. As the wind spilled past her face, she turned around cast one last, longing glance at the island that was once her home. Pidgeot suddenly veered sharlpy right, and Sletia unconsiosly tightened her grip around Ash's waist to keep from falling off. After what seemed like hours, they landed in Pallet, and Ash gave her a quick tour of the house.   
"Well, you must be tired, so I'll show you your bedroom, and let you sleep." He showed her a room, and left. Sletia, tired, confused and worried from the daze events, went to sleep and soon as her head touched the pillow.   
  
The next morning she awoke with a start. She had suddenly remembered Icefyre, Sunburst, Starflame and Thunderspark, her brothers and sisters. Her thoughts were interupted when Ash opened the door, holding a tray with toast, orange juice and a bowl of cereal on it.   
"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you something to eat" He smiled cheerfully and sat down onthe edge of her bed "Sletia. . .thats a pretty name" He said distractedly as he watrched her wolf down the meal. Without thinking, Ash reached up and touched a strand of ice-blue hair that hung in front of Sletia's ear. She giggled nervously, and Ash realized what he was doing and dropped his hand to his lap, mumbling   
"I'm sorry, I wasnt thinking. . I'm sorry" He apologized repeatedly. Finaly she smiled and put a soft finger to his lips   
"Shh. . .Its ok, really" She grinned. He blushed and smiled nervously.  
"Its just that you have nice hair" He complimented her  
Now it was Sletia's turn to blush "Thank you," She smiled back at Ash  
"Hey, um, I'll understand if you dont wnt to, but would you like to go out tonight?" He asked   
"Go out?" Sletia repeated blanky.  
"Yeah, like eat dunner with me or something, at a restaraunt" Ash said, with a hint of confusion in his voice.  
"Whats a restaraunt" Sletia asked, puzzled.  
"Its a place where you can order food" He said, giving her a funny look.  
"Oh, ok, why not?" She smiled cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Elemental Balance pt 2  
  
  
Later that night, Ash showed her a nice dress that had belonged to his mother, and she out it on. Ash offered her is arm, and let it drop when Sletia stared bemusedly at it.  
"Hey, I was wondering, are you from another country or something?" He asked her as they drove up to the restaraunt  
"Country? Oh, no, I'm just. . . new at this human buisness" She said causualy. Ash gave her a funny look, but didnt ask.   
  
The waiter seated Ash and Sletia, and handed them menu's. Sletia pretended to read them. After awhile, the waiter returned and asked for ther orders.  
"I'll have. . .magikarp" Sletia said, picking the food she used to eat as an Articuno.  
"Baked, boiled, fried, sauteed, or sushi?" The waiter asked  
"Umm. . . .fried" She said.  
"I'll have Doduo Drumsticks, please," Ash said.   
When thier food was served, Ash watched embarrasedly as Sletia ripped into her magikarp, eating like a wild, hungry pokemon. Ash hurriedly finshed his meal and rushed Sletia outside before anyone could recognize him.   
  
Back at home, Ash asked Sletia why she ate like that.  
"What diffrence does it make?" She asked innocently  
"Uhh. . .I dont know, its just niot alot people eat like that"  
"Humans" She sniffed "So what? I dont want to eat like people."  
Ash stopped asking her questions after that.  
  
Several weeks went by without a hitch. They went out to dinner often, and Ash taught her how to eat properly. On their most recent date, Ash had even kissed Sletia. As he drove her home, his heart felt about to fly out of his chest, he was so happy. He was in love.   
  
He decided they could go to the park, and she agreed. Ash took Sletia to the park, and showed her the nice grassy area. To his surprise and dismay, she began to sob, and a gentle wind came out of nowhere. She walked like a zombie over to a cliff-like ridge. Sletia raised her arms as if they were wings and look up at the moon. Suddenly, she make a loud, bird like screech. Ash put his hand on her shoulder, but she drew away.   
"Sletia? Are you ok?" He asked her. She looked at him, and he took a step back. There was a gleam in her eyes, one he'd never seen before in any humans eyes. The wind got much stronger, and he suddenly felt eyes watching him. Slowly, he turned around and came face to face with Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres, and Ho-oh, all with the similar gleam in there eyes and crouched in a half circle around Ash and Sletia.  
  
"Crap!" He yelled, and moved in front of Sletia protectively. He looked wildly around for some way escape, but they were backed against the cliff. Ho-oh spoke up, annoyed   
"Why are we here, Icefyre? I know you sensed something, but it's just a couple of humans." She spat the word 'humans' out as if it was poision.   
"No, no, its something more" Lugia whispered, his eyes fixed on Sletia.   
"What if someone sees us? They're surely not going to over look a pack of legendary birds." A voice sighed. It was Moltres this time. Suddenly, Sletia gave a happy cry and lept out from behind Ash, wrapped her arms around Lugia's neck. He drew away and glared at Sletia.  
"Stupid human!" He fumed "I should kill you for that!"  
"Icefyre, its me! Sletia! I was turned into a human. . ." She looked up at Lugia with pleading eyes. He considered her, then bend his long neck down to her level and looked into her eyes.  
"Sletia. . ." He said softly and she nodded eagerly. His eyes softened   
"My poor Sletia. . ." He breathed. Then, Lugia's head snapped up and he glared at Ash.  
"Are you the one who cursed Sletia with such a horrible fate?" He asked sharply, his eyes flashing.  
"N-no, what are y-you t-t-talking ab-bout?" Ash stammered, and to his relief, Sletia came to his rescue.  
"He didnt do it, Icefyre, he rescued me!"   
"Rescued you?" Zapdos, speaking for the first time, inquired.  
"Yes!" Sletia said happily "I would have frozen to death if it hadnt been for him!" Moltres snorted and muttered to herself.  
"The Goddess of Ice. . .freezing to death. . ." Then she addressed then all "Well, we're going to have to kill him, he's not supposed to se us, right?" Lugia nodded curtly.   
"Yes, I suppose we have to" Lugia, Moltres, Ho-oh and Zapdos advanced on Ash. Sletia was horrified   
"No! You. . You cant!" She gasped, planting herself between her siblings and Ash. "I. . .I love him!"   
  
  
  
  



End file.
